With regard to a fuel injection valve used for an internal combustion engine (hereinbelow, simply called as “engine”) for an automobile, a multi hole injection type fuel injection valve that injects fuel from a plurality of orifices (multi hole nozzles) in multiple directions has become commercially practice (for example, as shown in patent document 1: JP-A-2007-77843). In particular, in an in-cylinder use multi hole injection type fuel injection valve that directly injects fuel into a cylinder (a combustion chamber) of an engine, it is necessary in order to obtain a desired combustion performance to realize a proper air fuel mixture in the cylinder by spraying fuel to proper positions in the cylinder.
In connection with a multi hole injection type fuel injection valve that is mounted on an in-cylinder injection type engine, the present inventors have confirmed through experiments that when respective orifices serving as injection holes are set in an inclined manner with respect to a center line of the fuel injection valve, an injected fuel spray drifts with respect to a desired direction (this very drifting phenomenon will be explained later in the section of “BEST MODES FOR CARRYING OUT THE INVENTION”). In particular, when the respective orifices are set with inclinations of 5°˜50° with respect to the axis of the fuel injection valve, the inventors confirmed such tendency is increased. Such positional drift of the fuel spray affects to such as distribution and uniformity of the fuel spray in the cylinder that cause an adverse effect to an engine performance and an exhaust performance.